Triángulo Amoroso
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: "Kau ingin merebut Spain dariku karena kau murni menyukainya atau kau ingin membuatku menderita?" a Request and Historical fic. RnR Please? Don't like? Don't read lah.


**-OwO-**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz  
>tunggu saya sekaya Tante Rowling, baru deh, lisensinya pindah ke saya. :DD<strong>

**Story © Me**

**Warnings:**

**Ketidak tepatan sejarah, OOC, Abal, Typo, dan hal-hal jelek lainnya yang nempel di fic ini, dan hebatnya saya sama sekali gak sadar. =u=v**

**Pairings: **

**Dicari sendiri da? OuOv**

**-OwO-**

**Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!  
>Enjoy the fic~<strong>

**-OwO-**

'_Manis sekali'_

Itulah sebersit pikiran yang digambarkan oleh seorang personifikasi daerah dengan banyak dataran tinggi –Scotland—, begitu melihat seorang pria menyembul di antara keramaian. Di samping orang yang sedang ia kagumi, ada pula seorang wanita yang kecantikannya sungguh menawan hati. Apa itu pasangannya? Tidak, dia hanya menjaganya, ia yakin itu. Karena wanita itu adalah _Catherine of Aragon_, calon mempelai dari Henry –yang juga adalah calon boss dari adiknya—.

Beberapa orang berbisik , baik, itu bohong. Sebenarnya, seluruh isi ruangan membicarakan mereka, terkecuali para gadis yang datang bersama Catherine, dan Scot sendiri—, membicarakan siapa pemuda yang bersama sang duta besar dari Spanyol itu. Pastinya, ia bukan orang Inggris –karena dia juga terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan ratu dalam bahasa ibu—, kulitnya terlihat gelap, rambut miliknya juga berwarna coklat gelap, berbeda dengan Scot, yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

Meskipun semua orang bertanya-tanya, Scot tidak perlu menanyakannya, dia hanya perlu memandangnya dan dia akan tahu siapa dia (Oh itu bukanlah hal yang hebat, kalau kau sendiri juga seorang personifikasi negara, itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah untuk membedakan antara manusia dan peronifikasi!). Pria itu bukan manusia biasa, seorang personifikasi negara, seorang _immortal_, sama dengan dirinya.

Mata hijau mereka berdua bertemu. Selama beberapa detik mereka bertatapan.

Refleks, Scot langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah minuman miliknya dan sesegera mungkin meneguknya. Ia pikir, begitu ia menyelesaikan minumannya pria itu akan pergi ke tempat ia duduk, dan berbicara dengannya, ternyata tidak, pria itu malah terus berbicara dengan Catherine, malah, sesekali dia terlihat tertawa.

"Apa tadi dia memang menatapku?" gumam Scot tanpa sadar, untunglah itu hanya gumaman kecil.

'_Yah… Mungkin dia __**memang**__ tak sadar' _Scot menjawab dengan sendirinya, menyadari kemungkinan hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Dia sedikit merasa kesal karena hal ini, karena ia ingin sekali pria Spanyol itu bisa menyadari kehadirannya.

**-OwO-**

Musik mulai bermain, Pangeran Henry telah datang dan para pasangan lain mulai berdansa, tentu saja _Royal Pair_ ini pun akan ikut berdansa pula. Bisa kau lihat, Henry masih berumur belasan, ya, memang masih remaja, tapi dia bukanlah remaja bodoh yang biasa kau temui di jalanan saat ini, dia remaja yang, kalau kusimpulkan, seringkali penasaran akan berbagai macam hal, entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apakah nantinya hal ini akan menjadi hal yang baik atau buruk. Sementara pasangan Henry, yaitu Catherine, lebih tua dan jauh lebih dewasa, seorang wanita yang pintar, baik dan religius, untuk singkatnya, dia adalah calon ratu yang sempurna.

Mata Scot terus mengikuti gerak gerik mereka, untuk pertama-tama, Catherine mengangkat gaunnya sedikit dan mebungkuk pada Henry, Henry sendiri juga membungkuk dan seakan telah mengerti satu sama lain, mereka maju selangkah, tangan mereka menyatu, kemudian lepas, mundur selangkah, maju selangkah kembali dan begitulah seterusnya. Sebenarnya, Scot sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pasangan tadi, dia lebih memilih memperhatikan pria Spanyol tadi, tapi sayangnya pria itu hilang dalam kerumunan begitu para pasangan mulai menari. Terlihat senyum semua orang di sana, meskipun beberapa orang tetap mempertahankan muka serius mereka, seperti terlihat bosan jika berada di pesta semacam ini. Dentingan gelas terdengar di beberapa tempat, ada pula para gadis cantik –sayangnya, kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki hati dan kelakuan yang tak secantik wajah mereka—yang bergosip tentang para bangsawan tampan yang hadir di pesta itu.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Scot langsung menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang dengan suatu logat Spanyol (Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu yakin ini logat Spanyol atau bukan, karena dia masih agak sulit membedakan dengan logat orang Eropa bagian Selatan lainnya) kental ketika dia bicara.

"Ah, tentu."

Pria Spanyol tersebut tersenyum manis pada Scot dan menarik sebuah kursi agar bisa duduk dengan lebih nyaman, dia menaruh gelas yang dibawanya di meja dan tetap tersenyum, seakan senyuman itu tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, itu terlihat dari gerak-geriknya dan Scot bisa membacanya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" wajahnya terlihat terkejut saat mendengarnya, tapi tak lama dia membalas, "Memang ada,"

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja."

"Yah, begini, aku tahu kau dari tadi memandangi _Catalina de Aragón_,"

"S-siapa?" alis Scot bertautan, karena yang dia tidak dapat menangkap apa yang pria tadi katakan –dia berbicara dengan sangat cepat, lagipula dia juga tak tahu nama Catherine dalam bahasa Spanyol.

"Uh, maksudku, _Catherine of Aragon_," dia memperbaiki perkataannya setelah cukup lama terbengong-bengong mendengar pertanyaan Scot.

Scot memutar bola matanya, berpikir bahwa pemuda ini sedang salah paham, pemuda yang berada di seberangnya ini –mereka hanya dibatasi oleh meja dengan taplak berwarna putih— menyangka dirinya sedang memandangi _Princess of Wales_, calon ratu Inggris! Terbersit pikiran iseng dalam kepala Scot, dia tersenyum.

"Tuan, kalau seandainya sedari tadi aku memang memandangi _Princess of Wales_, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" muka pria yang dihadapi Scot langsung memerah, entah karena marah, malu, atau pun tersinggung dengan perkataan Scot.

"K-ka-kalau begitu anda tidak bisa melakukannya," bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkannya, "Pertama, karena dia adalah calon mempelai Pangeran Henry, kedua, anda adalah seorang personifikasi negara."

"Sebagai seorang personifikasi negara, Tuan pasti mengerti peraturannya," dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya,"kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia, kita hanya boleh mengabdikan diri kita pada mereka."

"Kau tidak ingin berakhir seperti… Seperti," dia melanjutkannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan matanya menyiratkan kepedihan ketika akan mengucapkannya, "France dan Joan bukan?"

"Yah, kisah cinta mereka bisa dibilang, sangat tragis," selama beberapa detik, pria berambut kemerahan itu tertegun sebelum melanjutkan, "karena takdir sekalipun tidak mengijinkan mereka bersama."

Scot segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada sang pria Spanyol, "Tapi sebagai informasi saja Tuan, aku tidak memandangi _Princess of Wales_."

Wajah sang pria yang berkulit coklah tampak lega, senyumnya terkembang secerah matahari, "Baguslah kalau begitu, tadi aku sudah takut sekali kalau kau… Umm, menyukai Nona Catalina!"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak,"

"Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, karena sudah salah paham!" mukanya terlihat memelas, "Tapi kalau aku boleh tahu, anda personifikasi negara apa?"

"Aku? Aku adalah personifikasi Scotland, tapi panggil saja Scot,"

"Wah, kalau aku _Reino de Espana_, tapi kau bisa saja memanggilku dengan… Spain!" senyum milik Spain begitu manis, sampai Scot sendiri tidak pernah bosan untuk melihatnya, dia malah selalu setia menunggu dan mengira-ngira kapan Spain akan tersenyum manis seperti tadi.

"Ah, kalau kau adalah Scotland, berarti nanti kau akan jadi kakak ipar-ku ya?" hati Scot tertusuk mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak? Scot menyukai Spain sejak dulu, dia tidak ingat kapan, tapi yang telah ia ketahui dengan jelas adalah, perasaan senang setiap bertemu dengan Spain yang memiliki wajah manis itu telah lama berada dalam hatinya.

Scot mencoba tersenyum,"Yah, begitulah."

Spain tertawa, mata hijau miliknya berbinar, kelihatan senang sekali,"Kalau begitu kita akan menjadi keluarga, menyenangkan sekali!"

Scotland menggigit bibirnya, perasaan menyesal, sedih serta kesal berbaur dalam pikirannya, _'England bukanlah orang yang cukup baik untukmu Spain.' _Mungkinkah pikirannya ini terbentuk dari rasa iri pada England? Mungkin saja, dari dulu dia memang tidak pernah menyukai England –pengecualian ketika England masih kecil dan imut-imut terutama dengan bajunya kebesaran itu—karena banyak hal, tidak perlu penulis sebutkan, karena penulis yakin akan butuh beberapa lembar kertas untuk menulis semuanya.

"Ya, tentu saja akan menyenangkan" Scotland mencoba tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan, "Jadi, apa England memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja, dia memperlakukanku sebaik-baiknya," Spain tertawa, "memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya sebagai calon kakak ipar-mu, apa itu salah?"

"Y-ya-yah, tidak salah juga sebenarnya, hanya saja dari nada bicara-mu tadi, kau terdengar…" pria berkulit kecokelatan itu berhenti berbicara untuk berpikir sebentar, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, beberapa detik kemudian, sinar matanya terlihat lebih bercahaya, sepertinya dia telah menemukan kata yang ia cari, "khawatir."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, kau tahu, adikku itu sebenarnya sangat tidak dewasa."

'_Asal kau tahu Spain, sebenarnya aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu' _Scot tertawa melihat raut muka Spain yang terlihat tidak percaya.

"B-be-benarkah, tapi dia terlihat-" Scot langsung memotong Spain yang terbata-bata, "Dia hanya berpura-pura, menjaga_ image_, seperti itulah." Spain mengangguk, mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Scot.

Semua pemain musik menghentikan pekerjaan mereka satu per satu, dan yang terakhir bermain adalah seorang pemain seruling, dan setelah pria itu meletakkan seruling miliknya jauh dari bibirnya. Begitu mengetahuinya, para pasangan yang tadinya menari dengan gembira itu segera saling membungkuk pada pasangan masing masing, dansa telah berakhir.

Spain segera berdiri dari tempat ia duduk semula, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Scotland, "Menyenangkan sekali bisa bicara denganmu Scot! Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi, Nona Catalina membutuhkanku,"

"Tunggu," Scot menarik pergelangan tangan Spain, seakan tidak ingin pria Spanyol itu pergi begitu saja.

"Hum, ada apa?" senyumnya masih tetap terukir dengan indah di wajahnya.

"Apa kita bisa… Bertemu lagi?" kedua mata milik Scot terlihat bercahaya, penuh dengan harapan.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Scot melepaskan tangan nya dari Spain, kali ini dia yang tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Spain." Espana tertegun untuk beberapa saat, masih terbuai dengan senyuman milik Scot, dia terus memperhatikan Scot yang pergi melewati kerumunan para bangsawan, menghilang dari cahaya lilin yang berwarna keemasan.

'_Aku… baru sadar betapa tampannya Scot'_ hal itu terlinas begitu saja di benak Spain. Mengetahui hal itu, Spain langung menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya untuk segera sadar, bahwa sebentar lagi dia harus menikah dengan England dan tidak akan mengijinkan dirinya sendiri berpaling kepada siapa pun.

**-OwO-**

Scot membuka pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya tanpa suara, itu adalah hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, membuka dan menutup pintu tanpa suara –kecuali ketika dia sedang marah, tentu saja—. Tepat setelah dia menutup pintu dengan rapat, dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya, suara yang paling ia ingin hindari saat ini, yaitu suara adik laki-lakinya.

"Scot." suara adiknya terdengar dingin, saat itu England sedang berdiri di depan sebuah meja, tangannya menyilang di depan diafragma-nya.

"Ah, itu kau, England," Scot tak mau kalah, dia membalas sama dinginnya,"Kau tahu, bukankah ini sama sekali tidak sopan, masuk ke kamar orang lain tanpa ijin?"

"Heh, sejak kapan aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu padamu, _**kakak**_?" nada sarkatis terdengar jelas ketika England mengucapkan panggilan 'kakak'.

Scot tertawa kecil,"Jawaban yang pintar,_** adik**_,"

"Baik, langsung saja, ada apa kau ke sini?" tatapan Scot menajam, dia tidak ingin England berlama-lama di dalam kamarnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, lagipula aku juga tidak ingin berada di dalam kamarmu terlalu lama," England menyeringai, membuat Scot sedikit kaget, bahwa adiknya seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Scot, jujur saja, kau menyukai Spain kan?" si pria berambut merah menghela nafas, tapi pandangan nya yang tajam pada England belum berhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau kujawab 'tidak'?"

"Tidak mungkin, karena aku melihat buktinya dengan jelas di pesta tadi,"

"Kau, di pesta tadi? Aku bahkan tidak melihatmu!" Scot meninggikan suaranya, mencoba membela diri, sekaligus mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak memperhatikan kalau aku hadir, karena kau terlalu sibuk berbicara dengannya!" England melanjutkan perkataannya lagi setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nafas, "Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak melihat cara kau memandanginya?"

Scot menghela nafas kembali, dia sedikit mengacak rambut merahnya –sedikit frustasi—, malas untuk menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini. Dia berjalan mendekati adiknya, menaruh tangan kanannya pada pundak England, tidak peduli pada kenyataan wajah mereka sangat dekat, dia segera berbisik di telinga adiknya sebelum sang adik bisa menghindar, "Kalau aku memang menyukai Spain, bagaimana? Apa kau akan cemburu padaku?"

Wajah England memerah, panas, rasanya dia seperti dipermalukan! England segera menghindar, melepaskan tangan sang kakak dari pundaknya.

"A-aku tidak cemburu atau apa pun itu! Kau tahu, Spain sudah terikat denganku, dan kau harus menjauh darinya!" untuk sesaat, England terlihat gugup, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Hmph, menjauh darinya? Apa untungnya bagiku?" si kakak mendengus, mulai kesal.

"Y-ya, pokonya kau harus menjauh darinya!"

Scot mendelik pada England, "Aku tidak mau, lagipula pernikahanmu dengan Spain bukan berarti aku harus berhenti menyukai Spain bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" England balik bertanya.

"Hah, kau itu memang lugu atau pura-pura bodoh?" Scot mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu melanjutkan, "Menurutku, pernikahan para_ nation_ tidak akan ada yang abadi, sebentar begini, sebentar begitu, terlalu mudah dipatahkan oleh segala sesuatunya, bahkan, bisa saja karena aku." Scot tersenyum, dia telah membagi pandangannya yang begitu sinis tentang dunia pada sang adik.

England sendiri malah terlihat khawatir, dia tidak menyangka sang kakak punya pandangan se-sinis itu. Raut muka England terlihat lebih serius setelah mendengarnya, "Lakukan saja apa pun maumu!" England hendak beranjak pergi, tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang menyangkut di pikiran England, "Hei Scot, aku ada satu pertanyaan lagi untukmu,"

Alis Scot bertautan ketika mendengarnya, "Apa itu?"

"Kau ingin merebut Spain dariku karena kau murni menyukainya atau kau ingin membuatku menderita?"

Senyum sinis terukir di wajah Scot, "Tentu saja keduanya," England dibuat tertegun untuk beberapa saat begitu mendengar jawabannya.

"Heh, coba saja kalau kau bisa." tepat setelah itu, pintu kayu melayang terbuka, tapi segera kembali tertutup.

_**Fin.**_

**-OwO-**

**History Notes:**

**Oke~ makasih Mbak Ry0kiku! Ini, saya perbaikin~  
><strong>

**Ya, saya ngerti kalo si Charles sepupunya Catherine itu (wow, serasa Charles sama Catherine temen sendiri! /plak) adalah raja di Holy Roman Empire. (Agak bingung sebenernya, soalnya di sumber lain coughcoughTheTudorscoughcough bilang kalo Charles itu raja di Spanyol)  
>Tapi tolong, anggap mereka semua sudah dewasa. ;w;<strong>

**Okeh, yes, England sama Spain pernah menikah.**

**Jadi begini, putra mahkota di Inggris-lah –namanya Pangeran Arthur, kebetulan, atau…?- yang pertama nikah sama Catherine, tapi dia meninggal karena sakit. Karena bapaknya si pangeran masih tertarik sama si Spain, akhirnya Catherine disuruh tinggal di Inggris, dan jadi duta besar untuk Kerajaan Spain disana –dia jadi duta besar wanita pertama di Eropa loh!-.**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian, Pangeran Henry –yang udah diceritain jauh di atas tadi— menikah dengan Catherine. Tapi pernikahan ini gak berakhir dengan bahagia. Kenapa? Silakan nonton The Tudors buat tahu jawabannya. 8D /salah  
>Maksud saya, Wikipedia akan membantu kalian. :)<strong>

**Dan buat nama Catherine, ada banyak ejaan-nya. Yak, ini dia:  
>Catalina = Ini namanya waktu dia dibaptis.<br>Catherine = Setelah dia menikah, England menyetujuinya memakai nama ini.  
>Katherine, Katherina, Katharine dan Katharina = Terkadang sang Ratu menggunakan nama-nama ini.<br>Princess Katerine = Henry pernah menyebutkannya dengan nama ini di sebuah surat.  
>Quene Kateryn = Begitulah putrinya (Ratu Mary I) memanggilnya. (entah Wikipedia typo atau apa, tapi memang tertulis 'Quene')<strong>

**Dan yang penasaran siapa yang menang antara Scotland dengan England, MENURUT SAYA, inilah jawabannya:  
>Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, singgasana kerajaan diberikan kepada para penerus. Queen Mary dari Scotland, berhasil mempunyai hubungan baik dengan France dan juga SPAIN tanpa pakta apa pun. Terus, suatu hari Queen Mary dijebak –apakah ini kata yang tepat?- oleh Queen Elizabeth, dan berakhir dengan eksekusi Queen Mary.<br>Dan beberapa hari kemudian, Spain melancarkan serangan armada-nya pada England.  
><strong>

**Ping pong, agak mencurigakan kan? Habis Queen Anne dieksekusi, Boss-nya Spain nyerang England? 8D  
>Tapi sebenernya... ternyata ini cuman excuse-nya Boss Spain untuk menyerang England, karena ingin mengembalikan mas England ke jalan yang benar~ *aaaaa* paduansuaramuncul**

**Tapi buat tambahan ScotEsp, saya quote Mbak Ry0kiku:  
><strong>

_**"...waktu Spain dikalahin armadanya sama England, beberapa kapalnya ada yang terdampar di tempat Scot, diselamatin, dan disembunyiin waktu armada England dateng nyariin..."**_

**-OwO-**

**KAPOK, SUMPAH SAYA KAPOOOOK! GAK MAU LAGI SAYA NULIS SEJARAHNYA HOUSE OF TUDORS, RUMIIIT! ;w;**

**HENRY, LO KEBANYAKAN ISTRI SIH, BELUM LAGI MISTRESS-NYA, BINGUNG TAU! /sapelo  
>ya, yang bikin saya bingung sama The Tudors ya gara-gara itu, si Henry istrinya banyak… ada enam… =_=;<strong>

**Yak, Mbak Pilong dan Mbak Nyasar (lol, terasa rancu sekali), semoga suka dengan fic ini. ;w;  
>Semoga fic ini memuaskan dahaga kalian *?* terhadap ScotEsp.<strong>

**-OwO-**

**Oke, baiklah, review dan kritik SANGAT diharapkan saudara-saudara!  
>Mau flame? Maaf, saya tolak 3<strong>


End file.
